


Let's blame alcohol

by Fiordiligi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, maybe someone else will appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiordiligi/pseuds/Fiordiligi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our beloved mayor lost control at some point</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Regina woke up in her bed and not because of her usual 7.00 alarm clock, but because rays of sun were filling her bedroom with light.   
\- Grrr, what the hell happened.  
For a few seconds her royal highness couldn't understand what happened. Last memory she had was of a Storybrooke party. Robin asked her out, in this town there’s always a celebration after villain is defeated. That time it was a vampire.  
But after the first shot of tequila everything ‘s blank. Regina never drank much, but she just felt that it was time to relax and have some fun. Who knew it would cost her so much.   
-What is this thing.  
Mayor just now noticed a red jacket on the armchair near the bed.  
-Oh, please, let it be not Swan.  
It cost all Regina ‘s strength to get up and get to the bathroom. Even her mirror betrayed her. She looked awful. Messy hair, hints of yesterday ‘s make up and apparently she spilled some alcohol on her palms.  
\- Regina?! I can hear you walking. Come down, I've got some coffee for you.  
It was indeed Emma. After all this years blackhead still couldn't get used to this voice. One minute gentle and sweet, other moment load and demanding.   
\- What is she doing here.   
This thought was bothering Regina. She was always in control, no matter what, but now it was just awkward.   
\- Emma. - queen’s voice sounded deeper than usual. She sat on one of the chairs and carefully studied her kitchen. Everything was just as always with the exception of few things.  
Her coffee cups were not in the usual order, kitchen towel was on the table instead of being near the sink and of course the saviour was present.  
\- What are you doing here? - Regina asked. A fair question for an unwelcomed guest.  
\- What do you mean… oooooh - Emma made a sip - coffee?   
Blond without waiting for the answer stood up, made another cup of coffee d gave it to the mayor.  
\- Thank you.  
\- Eeehm. Apparently you don't remember and it's normal after what happened yesterday. - Emma smiled, but next second with all her seriousness she said - you shouldn't drink beer after whiskey.  
\- I wasn't.  
Regina never drank. She usually herself used this weapon against others. Drunk enemies are weak enemies.   
\- Oh, but you were. I brought you home. Well, we walked.  
Indeed, they walked. They both drank and Emma being responsible sheriff didn't want to cause any accidents by driving.  
Regina was embarrassed. Swan helped her to get back home. And what about others, did they see their authority in such a state?  
\- Noone saw you like this.  
Emma had this special power of always knowing what the older woman wanted to hear.   
To hide her thoughts from her guest in this room blackhead started slowly drinking her black coffee fully disappearing in the cup.  
\- Henry’s not at home. He decided to stay with a friend.   
\- What friend?   
\- Damien. If you need anything else that coffee just let me know.  
Oh, always trying to help. Regina loved this trait in Emma, but not at this particular moment when she wanted to stay alone. But she had to ask:   
What happened yesterday? Did I…  
\- You didn't do anything wrong. - Emma reassured her. - you’ll remember everything. Just call Robin when you have time.   
Emma was going to walk in the direction of the front door, but when she was passing the blackhead she stopped and did something that both of them never expected. Emma stopped, looked into Regina’s eyes and said with as much sympathy as possible:  
\- Everything will be alright,


	2. 2

About half an hour passed since Emma left the house.  
All this time Regina was sitting at the table with an empty coffee cup. Surely, she had to go to work and solve other’s problems. Be strict and actually care about the needs of people who were living in Storybrooke.  
*What did Emma mean by that*. But no, Regina didn’t want to know what was meant rather why blackhead expected something like that. Did they talk about this yesterday? Was she complaining? Did she have a reason to? Her life was far from perfect, but at the moment it was passable. Really good relationship with Henry and bearable with others. *Even Charming’s company is not that annoying anymore*. Plus with Robin everything’s seemed fine. *Every couple has disagreements*. Lately this phrase was repeated quit often in front of the mirror in a vain attempt to calm down after the fight. No serious reasons, but Robin’s attitude to some matters annoying Regina. Did she notice it before? Yes. Did she care? No.   
There was no point sitting at home. Regina quickly took shower, dressed and went to her Mercedes. *Whatever. I need more coffee*.   
It was 10 o’clock, -5°C and it was February. *Well, maybe I was drinking whiskey to get warm*. Mayor decided to walk to the office all the time thinking what happened. So Emma took her home, stayed there and in the morning made coffee. Isn’t it just the perfect friendship? Regina smiled unconsciously. And some fragments of the memories started appearing. How two women were drinking at the Granny’s. Drinking and laughing. For a period of time both of them forgot about their lives, their respective boyfriends and problems.   
In Storybrooke there were a couple of places where one could get a coffee. And queen wasn’t heading to the Granny’s. If you want to stay unseen and undisturbed in Storybrooke you go to the Angel’s coffee shop. She bought double espresso without sugar or milk and chose one of the further tables. Suddenly her Blackberry rang. It was Swan.  
\- Hey, how are you?  
\- There’s no need to call me every single hour, Emma. I’m a grown up.  
\- Good thing, you didn’t say responsible.   
Pause. Regina could almost hear how blond was fighting with the urge to laugh. Through the teeth she asked:  
\- What do you want?  
\- Nothing. If you’re OK – I’m fine.  
\- I’m going to the office.   
\- Well, it’s 1 pm. You should go, eat something.  
*Oh, I was drinking this coffee was too slowly.* Woman looked out of the window and saw dozens of people going to different food spots of the town.   
\- Maybe I will.   
\- Do you want me to be your company?   
Pause. Of course, Regina wanted. Not sure why, but wanted. In the morning Emma opened for her from another side. No matter what Emma would be with her, no matter what Emma would stay with her. *And not judge, like the others*.   
But out loud was said something completely different:  
\- I’m fine. Deal with your own business.  
Emma hung up. Of course, her feelings were offended. *Feelings? Pff, I didn’t even ask her for anything*. And yet. ..

**Author's Note:**

> Requested. Have no idea how this work will develop. But stay tuned


End file.
